


Private Pleasures

by Sunwolfy



Category: All in the Family (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Married Sex, Old Married Couple, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, True Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwolfy/pseuds/Sunwolfy
Summary: At a family wedding, Edith meets up with a family member and secrets are revealed.A fantasy helps Edith sort out some awkward feelings and re-connect with Archie.





	Private Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events in the episode "Edith's Friend". A summary of the episode is included as part of this fanfic but for best results, viewing the episode itself is recommended.

     She never told him about what happened at cousin Grace’s wedding in Scranton. Neither did she tell Gloria or Mike. When Gloria called to check in on her, she replied that it was just like old times with aunt Rose, aunt Clara, and “everybody”. She was very careful to leave out the mention of her cousin Roy.

     Thrilled couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt when she saw him again. They shared great times together when they were younger, and she very much enjoyed Roy’s company even now. When he joined her at her restaurant table, they talked about the old days and he was very quick to ask her if she remembered the times they played “post office” together. All Edith could do was giggle and blush as she recalled all the “special deliveries” he had for her. The game was a little naughty by her standards, but she was an innocent girl playing a game with her cousin. It never meant anything. After all, he was family… or so she thought. She had always felt an odd attraction to him, even though she knew she shouldn’t. Perhaps that’s what had made it easier for her to keep him at arm’s length and not think about the things she was thinking at the time. Oddly enough, nobody in the family ever seemed to object to the way they interacted with each other, and some even appeared to encourage it. Even now, aunts Clara and Rose had announced that Roy was a widower of three years and that he might very well himself re-marry in short order. A puzzling comment indeed. During their dinner together, Roy told Edith that they may have referred to each other as cousins but in fact were never blood relatives. Shocked beyond belief, she asked what they were. He smiled warmly and replied that they were “total strangers” but “very good friends”. Had he always known that they were never related? Is that why he did the things that he did back then, because there really was nothing wrong with two unrelated people getting to know each other more intimately? This bombshell was a complete game-changer. Her feelings towards her so-called “cousin” were never actually wrong. She just felt what any person would feel towards someone so nice, charming, and gentlemanly.

     Back in her hotel room while preparing for the wedding, Edith found herself singing a little romantic tune with butterflies fluttering in her stomach, eagerly awaiting Roy to come by and pick her up in his car to go to the church. Primping and preening, she grinned from ear to ear. How exciting this all was, having the attentions a handsome man who genuinely enjoyed her company made her feel like a teenager again. How long it’s been since she felt desire of this magnitude, and to have it reciprocated. The “shave and a haircut” knock at the door announced his arrival. Her heart skipped, and she called out in a very coy voice “Coming, Roy.” She opened the door and wasted no time inviting him in. After some playful banter, they sang a few songs together and danced about the room which ended with him dipping her at the end. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. Her head was swimming and her breath taken away. She desired this man, never wanting him to let her go… and suddenly, the phone rang. She came away from her dream-like state for the moment to acknowledge the intruding sound. He heard the phone too but had no interest in answering it. He proposed she stay the evening to spend more time together. Edith paused to think about what he was saying. She was very tempted by his offer as she knew very well his interest in her was romantic in nature. As she thought about what all this meant, she suddenly found herself thinking about her husband, Archie. Who else could possibly be calling her since most of her relatives were already here? What on earth was she doing? She’s a married woman contemplating committing a grievous sin with a man she’s been lusting after since their dinner together the previous evening. She needed to get away, and answering the phone was the perfect excuse. Unfortunately, the call turned out to be a wrong number, but Edith knew she had to get rid of Roy before she would wind up doing something she would regret for the rest of her life. Pretending the call was from Archie, she chatted cheerily on the phone saying that she’d catch the first bus out right after the reception while Roy, realizing that Edith was not prepared to risk her relationship with her husband to be with him, quietly and politely let himself out. Once alone again, she hung up the phone, sat down on the bed, and took some very deep breaths to help calm her raging libido. She was both relieved and sad at the same time. Roy was certainly a gentleman and a charmer, but she was a married woman. This could never be.

Upon returning home that evening, she renewed her affection towards her husband despite his protest about the display being in front of Gloria and Mike. Nobody suspected a thing. As far as they were all concerned, it was business as usual.

     The following evening, Edith and Archie found themselves in their usual spots in front of the TV with Archie blowing his usual raspberry to Walter Cronkite. Edith put on her reading glasses and picked up a Cosmopolitan magazine. She knew Archie objected to this particular publication, but he was too involved with his TV watching to notice. Thumbing through it, she stumbled on an article with the title “Forbidden Fantasies: How fantasizing about another man can strengthen your marriage.” Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to start reading it. Upon learning that having fantasies about another person isn’t wrong so long as you don’t act on them, Edith paused her reading to mull over something that had been on her mind since her trip to Scranton. _What if,_ she thought to herself, _I didn’t go to answer the phone when it rang? I wonder what would’ve happened?_ She continued looking at the page but was no longer reading it. Rather, she was completely inside of her own mind, deciding to let that nagging thought play out.

     Edith found herself back in the hotel room, in Roy’s arms and meeting his hungry gaze. “How about tonight?” he asked hopefully. At this point previously, she had excused herself to answer the phone. What if this time, she didn’t? She allowed herself to make a different choice. Edith didn’t answer Roy’s question with words. Instead, she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with no qualms. Hugging her tightly, he led her to the bed. When she felt the mattress against her calves, she instinctively lied down and pulled Roy down on top of her. He held her tight, kissing the soft skin of her neck. She moaned at the sensation and gripped him fiercely. She attempted to fully straddle him, but her dress wouldn’t allow her to wrap her legs around him. He sensed her physical restriction and decided that he should help her out of her limiting garment. Pushing himself into an upright position, he removed his jacket and tie, tossing them to the floor. He unbuttoned his white shirt before getting to work on Edith’s dress. While untying the bow that held the front of the dress together, Roy trailed kisses from her neck to the exposed skin of her breasts. Her breath quickened as she felt him undressing her, freeing her. She returned the favour by helping him out of his shirt. Edith was now lying on the bed in nothing but her bra, panties, faux pearl necklace, and hat; watching Roy unbuckle his belt, remove his pants, shoes, and lastly, his underwear. Having never seen another man’s member, much less Roy’s, she was at a loss for how it might look. This thought snapped Edith out of her fantasy temporarily. She blinked hard and noticed that she was still staring at the same page she was on before letting her imagination take over. She felt the warmth of her cheeks and a growing wetness between her legs. A pleasurable sensation in the same area as the wetness made her moan a little. She glanced quickly at Archie who seemed not to notice. She felt hot and aroused. The fantasy was very exciting, and she desperately wanted to get back to it. Allowing her mind to drift back, she picked up where she left off. Drawing upon the only source of experience she had, she pictured Roy’s member much like her husband’s. His hardness rubbed against her as he removed her bra and lovingly sucked each nipple. Edith moaned loudly and thrust herself up against him. He pressed himself against her more firmly and rubbed himself back and forth against the wet fabric of her panties. She grunted and groaned as her pleasure increased. She needed him, needed him to be inside her, one with her. She needed release. Suddenly, she grabbed his face with both her hands, brought him up to her and pressed her mouth against his. Halting the kiss, she stared into his eyes. “Do it now,” she implored, “please”. He drew a sharp breath and said, “Whatever you desire, dearest Edith.” In one smooth motion, he ripped off her panties and plunged himself deeply inside of her. At their union, she cried out. He grunted loudly with every powerful thrust. She was so wet that it took everything he had not to finish too quickly. He wanted her to enjoy herself, to feel how badly he had wanted her all this time. Her breaths quickened and intensified. She gasped as her inner muscles tightened, squeezing him strongly, and released, sending waves of pure pleasure coursing through her entire body. He had managed to survive a few of her very powerful orgasms but feared it may not be for too much longer. When at last his moment was nearing, he locked his gaze with hers; mentally telling her that he wanted them to watch each other experience their final orgasm together. It seems she understood because she didn’t take her eyes off him. He could feel his muscles tightening. _So beautiful,_ he thought to himself. The way she looked at him with such lust in her eyes made his own orgasm stronger than any he’d had previously. She watched him reach the heights of ecstasy and quickly rose to join him. Feeling his warmth permeating her most intimate place was thrilling beyond compare. His strength left him, and he gently collapsed on her, breathing heavily from exhaustion. She panted and held him close. _Oh my! What happens now?_

     “Hey Edith!” Archie said loudly, immediately snapping Edith out of her fantasy, startling her. “OH!” she yelped, dropping the magazine on the floor. She placed a hand over her pounding heart. “What’s wrong wit’ you?” he asked. “You’re all red-faced. ‘Nother hot flush?” “Um, no Archie. I’m alright. I was just readin’.” He glanced down to see the cover of Cosmopolitan. He cringed. “Geez Edith, why do you read dat pernography? You know it keeps you tossin’ ‘n turnin’ all night.” Granted, Cosmo is what started her on all of this in the first place, but she chose to see it through until the end. She removed her reading glasses, picked up the magazine from the floor and placed both items on the little side table. Turning to look at her husband, she felt a strong desire to make love to him. Already very aroused from her fantasy, she was more than ready to have him. In her emboldened state, she very much wanted to straddle him right there in his favourite chair, taking what she desired. Edith feared such a move might result in a refusal as Archie was still very prudish when it came to sex. She once sat in his lap in the kitchen and that didn’t go over very well. No, if she wanted him to make love to her, she would have to entice him. She smirked as she came up with a plan. Getting up from her chair, she stretched and said, “Well Archie, I think I’m going to bed now.” He looked over at her. “Dis early? You’re already tired?” She looked over her shoulder at him and salaciously replied, “Who said anythin’ about sleepin’?” before she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom. Confused, Archie simply watched as she climbed the stairs and disappeared from view. He turned the TV off and sat, contemplating her strange reply. Suddenly, it hit him like a bolt of lightning. _Does that mean she wants to…?_ His eyes went wide as he mentally finished that thought. Jumping up from his chair, he bolted up the stairs to see what Edith had in store for him. He didn’t know what to expect exactly, but his pounding heart told him that he wouldn’t be disappointed. Opening the bedroom door, he found her on the bed in a very suggestive pose, wearing the sexy negligee she wore during their second honeymoon. His jaw dropped, and his mouth went dry. _Oh God, she looks amazin’!_ With that same salacious look as before, Edith motioned him to the bed, inviting him to join her. He felt lust overcome him. Any trepidation he had vanished instantly. She was his and he wanted her. Walking towards her, he quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. He climbed on the bed, positioned himself on top of her and kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around him and pulled him down, feeling his weight on her. She moaned loudly as he thrust against her, teasing her. He slid one hand down the side of her body and started inching the hem of her delicate gown upward. After exposing most of her leg, he moved his hand slowly across her skin and towards her most intimate place. His fingers were immediately coated with her copious, warm secretions and a gasp from her. He was shocked. “Wow, Edith! Dat hot fer me already?” Before she could reply, he slid two of his fingers between her delicate folds. She cried out in ecstasy and began to thrust against his fingers. “Ah, so dat’s how you want it.” Archie started thrusting his fingers in and out, varying the speed and depth to keep her guessing. His entire hand was coated with her warm juices. There seemed to be no end to them. He watched her, taking pleasure in the knowledge that he was the one driving her mad with desire. Before pulling his fingers out, he had one last trick up his sleeve for her. With one last thrust, he shoved his fingers deeply inside and crooked them forward. The ensuing orgasm caused Edith’s entire body to lurch as she cried out Archie’s name. She squeezed so tightly he wondered if he would be able to free his fingers from her. As the sensations ebbed away, her body relaxed, and Archie slowly removed his fingers but continued to touch and rub her with his hand. _She’s soaked._ He was still amazed by just how wet she was. He had already started to harden when he saw her on the bed in her suggestive negligee. After doing this with her, he was as hard as he could be. He could feel a slight dampness in his own underwear after watching her climax so strongly. As enticing as the gown was, Archie felt it was getting in the way. Edith seemed to agree as she assisted him in removing the delicate outfit. She was now naked beneath him, her secretions gradually soaking into the sheets. His pants were covered with her juices, and a little of his own as well. He placed his hands on both of her breasts, coating one with the fluids that still covered his hand. He licked and sucked her nipples, not caring about the juices on them. Edith squirmed and groaned. Trailing kisses from her breasts to her neck and eventually to her mouth, he pressed his mouth against hers and coaxed her tongue to meet his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing the bulge in his pants against her wet folds. He thrusted again, still clothed. He quite enjoyed teasing her like this since she’s the one who started it. Edith let out a groan of both ecstasy and frustration. She wanted him inside her, desperately. Not being able to bear it any longer, she lunged for his belt, frantically unbuckling it, unzipping his pants and trying to pull them down along with his underwear. While still locked in their intimate kiss, she managed to get his pants and underwear down to his knees. Knowing that his member was now freed, she reached for it, stroking the length of him with one hand. Now he was the one who was groaning. She continued with her motions until he began thrusting himself in her hand. He was ready. Positioning him at her soaking, heated core, she guided him to initial penetration. Upon feeling her warm, wet folds, he took over and shoved himself into her as deeply as she would allow. She screamed into his mouth, the sound muffled slightly. He kept kissing her while thrusting himself inside her over and over again. Now and then, he would stop and simply enjoy staying there inside her, giving her the chance to catch her breath. He ended the kiss and moved to her neck where he gently bit and licked her. Her hands found their way to his back, her fingernails leaving red lines where she scratched him during each orgasm he gave her. Again, and again she came, the onslaught was relentless. Archie was an experienced lover and could hold himself back for quite a long time, but he was reaching his limit and soon he would no longer be able to maintain control. Watching his wife endure seemingly endless pleasure was getting to be almost too much for him. Covered in sweat, panting heavily, muscles tensing; Edith was just about done herself. She could sense Archie’s impending orgasm and she fully intended to experience it the way she imagined. “Archie” she said breathlessly. “Yeah, Edith?” “I want to finish this together. I want us to watch each other finish.” He closed his eyes and brushed her lips in a light kiss. Opening his eyes again, he said “Alright, darlin’.” They looked at each other as he began thrusting harder and faster. His breathing quickened, and he grunted with each thrust. As she watched him, she could feel her inner muscles tightening once more. Watching their partner only served to dramatically increase their pleasure. Archie was the first to cry out as his hot fluids left his body and entered hers. As soon as she felt his heat inside her, her inner muscles instinctively squeezed him, and she held him fast as she cried out for him. The experience felt like it lasted a lifetime. The love they felt for each other was undeniable. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he rested on top of her, breathing heavily and still inside her. She held him close, her arms and legs wrapped around him. Finding his voice again, he said “Hey, darlin’. I’m sorry I didn’t come wit you to da weddin’. I was real lonely here wit’out you.” She was completely spent but still managed a bright smile. “Ohh Archie.” She gave him a few little pecks all over his face. “Mebbe if we done dis in dat hotel room instead, you wouldn’t hafta worry ‘bout cleanin’ da sheets after” he said with a wry smile. She simply sighed and shook her head in a playful _what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you_ sort of way. Feeling contented, he nuzzled into her neck and took a deep, relaxing breath. Edith smiled as she thought about everything that led her to this moment. Roy was certainly charming, but in the end, it’s Archie she truly loved. There was no doubt in her mind that she made the right decision when she married him. Feeling secure, happy, and spent, she snuggled against her husband and let herself drift off into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
